Ethylenically unsaturated compounds having imidazolidinone groups thereon which provide ureido hydrogen functionality are known as good wet adhesion monomers. References describing such compounds include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,375; 4,340,743; 4,319,032; 4,429,095; 4,632,957; 4,783,539; 4,880,931; and 4,882,873. In some disclosed structures a cyano group may also be present.
Gilles, Jr., et al, "Non-VOC Modifier To Improve The Gloss Of Water-Borne Coatings". presented at the Water-borne & High solids Coating Symposium (Feb. 6-8, 1991), 268-278, U. So. Miss. Dep of Poly. Sci.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,212; DE 2,829,198; and WO 91/12243 disclose various imidazolidinone compounds with hydroxy functional ureido groups and their physical properties as additives and reactants.
Israel, Modest, J. Med. Chem., 14&lt;1971&gt;, 1042,1047, CODEN JMCMAR, describes a diamine compound containing a ureido hydrogen as an intermediate in the formation of a polyamine. The polyamine's growth-inhibitory activity was tested against KB cells (buman epidermoid carcinoma). The diamine intermediate compound has the formula: ##STR3##
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,233 certain imidazolidinone diamine compounds are reported as intermediates for the synthesis of antiviral compounds. Such imidazolidinone diamine compounds, however, do not have a ureido hydrogen atom on the imidazolidionone ring.